


Halten

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Aber ab und zu kam es immer noch vor.





	Halten

Silke saß rittlings auf Boernes Schoss, und sie hielten sich. Boernes Körper war fest gegen ihren gedrückt, und sie konnte spüren, wie sich sein Herzschlag allmählich wieder beruhigte, wie das Zittern langsam nachließ.

Boernes linke Hand grub sich in ihr Haar und streichelte sie sachte. 

„Wieder etwas besser?“, fragte Silke leise.

„Ja, aber ... bitte lass mich nicht los.“

„Nein, ich lasse dich nicht los.“ Mittlerweile waren die Momente, in denen bei Boerne die Erinnerungen an den schrecklichen Tag wieder mit voller Wucht hochkamen, deutlich seltener geworden. Aber ab und zu kam es immer noch vor. Und jedes Mal hielt sie ihn in diesen Momenten. „Keine Angst, ich lasse dich nicht los.“


End file.
